


Lights

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gave Dean a look in the rear view mirror, not pleased with his brother antagonizing his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21!

"Can we drive through town and look at the lights?" Lucifer asked. He'd asked to look at the lights in every town they'd drove through during the evening since Sam explained Christmas lights to him.

"I guess." Dean replied, getting a little annoyed with the routine, but complying with Lucifer's requests for Sam's sake. "Why do you like Christmas lights so much, anyway? I thought you hated anything to do with humans."

Sam gave Dean a look in the rear view mirror, not pleased with his brother antagonizing his angel.

"They're bright and warm. It's good to know that Dad's creations can make that. I was in a very dark, cold place for a very long time." Lucifer replied, choosing to ignore Dean's tone.

Dean went quiet and Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer, pulling him close, as though trying to share his own warmth with his angel.


End file.
